


【SK】情诗

by Le_destin_Su



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_destin_Su/pseuds/Le_destin_Su
Summary: •送给大宫的情诗。•没什么情节可言，只想写一个浪漫的小甜饼【。Lofter:2015/08/09
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	【SK】情诗

是什么时候注意到这个小子的？

猫背，白皙的脖颈肌肤，流畅的下巴线条，诱人的喉结，猫唇，小肉鼻头，像是被阳光浸染过的蜜糖色的瞳孔。

被舞蹈老师批评时泪汪汪的眼，躲在更衣间换衣服时弯曲着的优美的脊背曲线，骑着公路车飞驰而过时被风吹起的发梢，偷笑时埋在臂弯里的笑颜，好闻的柔顺剂的香味儿。

回过神来时那人已经在眼前了。他把白嫩的小腿搭在海边护栏上，漫不经心地压着腿，侧身偏过头，琥珀色的眸子里印着自己在灯下的身影。海风从耳侧吹过，夹杂着海盐的咸味儿和夏季水果的清香就像是调了杯醇厚的鸡尾酒。大野智有些被灌醉了，他凑上去极近地凝视着对方，从二宫的眼睛里看见了自己眸子里渗出的爱意。

天已经完全黑下来了。华灯初上。沿海的一条街上全亮着小酒吧和红灯区的小招牌，五颜六色地点缀着天鹅绒般黑色的天幕。他们还没到年龄，就着两罐可乐吹着海风。黑色的浪涌了上来，远处灯塔昏黄的光就像是夏季大三角里的一颗星。

二宫抱着书包坐在栏杆上，小腿晃荡着。大野智想把他扯下来接个吻，却被他一个侧身躲开。他跳下来拍了拍自己的裤腿，耍帅地抛了个wink，将可乐罐子压扁一脚踢了出去。大野智甩着书包也去凑热闹，两个人就这样你一脚我一脚，转过卖小食的爷爷，经过醉酒的男人，穿过一大群喊着口号披着旗子的年轻人。他们拐进一条狭窄的巷道。二宫跑了一半就弯腰扶着膝盖喘了半天，大野智从后面赶上来，抛下了自己的包，扶着二宫的肩把他推到墙边。他们没有接吻，但却靠的极近，对方淡淡的呼吸打在自己的嘴唇上。大野智将手从二宫的肩头滑下，小心翼翼地落在他的腰侧。

墙外的酒吧里漏出了点单薄的吉他声，流浪歌手的低哼吹散在风中。二宫的眸子里似是延伸着整片星空，大野智光是看着这平日风淡云轻的眉眼里流露出的点点情感，心脏就像是被攥紧般碎掉。

他闭上眼凑了上去。

就像是尝到最甜的蜜，看见焰火在头顶炸裂，嗅到海风混杂着阳光的味道。

也许所有描写爱与吻的美好的文字，都是真实的。

二宫弯起嘴角笑起来。

他们拉着手奔跑——从阴暗的小巷里拐出，在沿海的大道上嬉戏推搡着。街上飞驰着的汽车将尾灯拉出彗星般五颜六色的光芒。他们肆无忌惮地大笑着，幼稚地追赶着，一路拥吻着。黑夜吞食着秘密，这是属于他们的秘密。

绕开校门的保安，他们从小路边的围墙上跳下，趁舍管大妈打盹时弯着腰悄悄溜进房。大野智一口气爬了五层，喘着气插房门钥匙，不料一双小肉手已经从衣襟的下摆探了进来，在自己的肚子上流连了一会儿，向上捉住了自己的红樱。

大野智被逗得不行。伸手止住那不听话的手，“哟，玩火是吧？”

二宫没回答，好看的眉眼里笑意藏都藏不住。他侧着头细吻着大野智的脖颈，手似是要往裤裆里钻。

大野智磨蹭不下去，插钥匙打开门将二宫甩在下铺床上，动作流畅得一气呵成。他刚转身锁好门，就听见慢摇的鼓点响了起来。

二宫用ipod连了他们共用的小音箱。房间里黑黢黢的，窗边的路灯投下树梢淡淡的昏黄的影。旋律在房间里充盈着，像是流水般荡漾在阴暗的角落。二宫点着脑袋举着双手，跟着节奏轻轻地晃荡，似是邀请般地微微顶胯。他淡薄的眉眼流转着盯着斜靠在门边的大野智，一步步地向他移去。大野智看着那人的腰肢在墙壁上印出妖娆的影儿，闻见越来越浓的香气儿，看见他随着鼓点摇晃着脱去了自己的上衣。

大野智被这妖精磨得不行，把他扯住就往怀里带。撑开手掌从他的后脖颈上滑下，熨烫般从脊椎一路滑下。手掌下的那具身体微微颤抖着，对方吐在自己耳畔的呼吸声突然变得急促起来。大野智觉得有趣，扯着嘴角从喉咙里呛出声笑来，就被怀里的家伙小小地咬了口脖颈。

这一口咬得不但不疼，反倒像是颗火星把整片森林都点着了。大野智的性欲完全被他挑逗了出来，也就毫不犹豫地褪下了对方的短裤，扯出那条深蓝色印着机器猫的内裤，然后背靠着门滑了下去，蹲在地上抬起眼皮看了一眼就掏出二宫的家伙塞进了口里。

他们并非完全没有经验——除去第一次情欲上来时的手忙脚乱，两年的时间里他们渐渐学会把情事做得像模像样起来。开始只是偷偷摸摸地从网上找些片儿观摩，而后便仗着年轻的资本胡乱地尝试各种新奇的玩法。不过说起来大野智主动给二宫口还是第一次——二宫显然没料到这茬，在下身被温暖包裹时全身像是过电般地颤抖了一下。

大野智学着还存在U盘里被命名为生物实验视频的片儿尝试深喉。他没试过，滋味不太好，二宫情不自禁地顶胯让他的下颚像是要脱臼一般。但那又怎样，他的心上人那么美好，值得自己将世上一切享受馈赠与他，每颗星，每处景，世间的一切幸福和好运，只要他想得到。蓝调悠扬着漂浮在黑暗中，映着窗外的那点儿光，大野智看见二宫仰着头，将后脑勺抵在身后的墙壁上，强大的刺激让他颤抖得几乎扯不住大野智的头发。月光洒在他的喉结上，这颗亚当的苹果性感得过分，看得大野智自己也有些撑不住了，嘴里忙着加快速度。

二宫怕是也到了顶端，腿打着颤儿推搡着蹲着的人让他松口，没想到大野智就这么往更深处咽了咽，咽喉压迫着前端，二宫咬着手臂不敢呻吟出声，腿软得将全身的力气都交给了身下的人。大野智知道他差不多了，没让他将自己的家伙抽出来，而是用手指帮忙搓了搓，二宫便低声叫着一股脑交代在大野智口中。

大概是刺激过强，大野智一时间被呛得说不出话来。二宫忙拿来纸巾去擦，大野智却不愿意将口中之物吐出来。二宫沉默着拿着纸巾站在一侧，看大野智将它们吞了下去，又凑过来和自己接吻，就好像是某个真挚的誓约仪式一般。他那么怜惜地亲吻着自己，小心翼翼地用舌尖舔舐着上嘴唇，吸吮着下唇瓣，曲着分明的指节滑过自己的面庞。

和着低沉孤寂的男声，二宫微闭着眼，竟渗出些许泪来。

自己不咸不淡的十八年人生里，或许也有偷偷盼望过爱的滋味。但那么美好得几乎令人心碎却是他没有料到的——就像是两片顺着洋流漂下的叶，两颗意外擦过的星，明明那么宽广的世界，偏偏在这瞬相遇。

大野智将他反扑在床上，褪下他还挂在腿间的内裤，把他翻过身趴在他的身上。他从二宫的后颈吻起，一寸寸沿着脊椎滑下，停留在尾椎处吸吮。二宫被带得整个人都颤起来，情不自禁地夹紧腿蹭着床单，而后就被拉扯着曲起双腿暴露出后穴来。

二宫突然醒悟今天恐怕是要第一次尝试后入式了。不知道是从哪儿得来的真假不清的消息，说是后入这种不大容易的体位象征着自己真正适应这种性爱。乱七八糟的东西一股脑地涌了进来，他将脑袋埋在枕头下，耳根儿熨着烫，还没来得及调整呼吸就被进入了两指。冰凉的润滑液刺激着内壁敏感地收缩着，像是邀请般吞咽着。大野智没费劲儿就找到那点，戳弄了两下就收获了二宫陡然拔高的声线和之后一连串急促的低喘。他将胸膛紧贴在二宫的背上，二宫几乎能感受到对方的呼吸。他们的情事从不需要过多的言语，音乐是他们欢愉的调味料，交缠着的目光和迎合着的反应就是他们的语言——他们本就不算是多话的人，在外人看来简直是带着些置身度外的意味。

“比任何人都幸福的是那个饮酒的人，他和终生的同伴坐在眨眼的星星下，码头的尽头亮着一盏稳定的弧光灯。”

他就是那个饮酒的人。二宫不知怎的想起之前无意看见同桌女生抄在手帐里的诗篇。也许所有甜腻的章句都不会被处于热恋的情人所嫌弃，二宫竟从这往日里觉得矫情的语句中，读出少许迷幻的诗意来。

大野智稍微扩张了一会儿，直起身来在堆积着各种课本的抽屉里翻找着仅剩的几个安全套。紧急关头往往没有多少耐心，大野智把书翻得哗哗作响，好不容易捻出了一个，却被床上的那人抓住了手肘。

“不用了。”那人哑着喉咙出声。

“不用？”大野智扭头看他。宿舍里的空调打得不够足，二宫额前的碎发粘在耳侧，白皙的脸颊透着红，不知是被闷的还是情欲上涌造成的。他们没试过，大野智还有些犹豫二宫受不受得住，愣着的当头又被扯了一下。二宫转身把他扑在身下，捧起已经抬头的家伙舔了两口，就径直地坐了下去。

大野智被这一下弄的够呛，咬牙顿了半天才忍住在这温暖里肆意顶弄的冲动。他伸手拂开二宫搭在眼前的碎发，看他在灯下泛着胭脂色的眼尾，任由他主动摆弄着腰肢。快感一寸寸堆积着，浸过尾椎，漫过胸膛，沿着血管涌入空白的脑中。他将二宫翻过身，让他趴在床板上，自己伏在他的上边整根地进出着。两人的低喘交织着，盖过单旋律的吉他声。

黑暗模糊了对方的面庞，二宫听见大野智在自己耳边一声又一声地低叹着自己的名字，像是反复咀嚼着带蜜的情诗。二宫被大野智愈发凶狠的动作几乎顶弄到床下，滚烫的家伙头一次直接接触内壁几乎要将二宫灼伤。他死命地想要攥住身下的床单，手心里的汗水却湿滑得捏不住任何东西。他想叫喊，想嗫嚅着讲些什么，然而成型的话语到了嘴边就被冲碎成呻吟。他沉浮在黑暗里，巨大的愉悦翻腾起来，遮天蔽日地卷席着。

脑海里像是被油漆涂了个空白，仿佛在黑暗里兀然看见炸开了的焰火，耳边的呼吸声越来越急促，带着海一样浓厚的气息。二宫的小腹一紧，先忍不住出来。后穴不自主地快速的收缩刺激得大野智也缴了械，来不及抽出来就一股脑地将液体流在了二宫体内。  
二宫被体内的灼热烫得一抖，而后软了身子任由液体缓缓流出。大野智看得出他累了，可他看向自己的眸子里却染着笑。大野智挤着他仰面躺在他的身旁。歌单里的曲子已经放完了，安静得只听得见隔街马路上时不时驶过的货车的声响。二宫曲起手指勾了勾大野智的小指，下巴朝床底抬了抬。大野智会意地笑了笑，伸手探到床底摸出藏着的一包烟。

“我今天填了大学的志愿单。”二宫点燃一根深吸了一口，捻着烟屁股送到大野智的嘴里。

大野智没说话，吸了口烟。

“立命馆大学给我全年奖学金，我大概是要离开东京了。”

大野智拿着烟沉默了一会儿，只是简简单单地嗯了一声。

“你呢？还是不打算报大学吗？”

“昨天参加了事务所的面试，结果还没出来。”

火星在黑夜里闪了闪，他们又一起沉默了起来。

大野智夹着那根烟瞪着天花板发了好久的呆，直到耳畔传来了细细的规律的呼吸声。他小心翼翼地侧头，这才发现二宫阂着眼早已睡着。

大野智扔了烟头，屏住呼吸侧躺着，就着不明亮的路灯用目光舔舐着熟睡人的面庞。看他小动物一样容易受惊的模样，看他肉肉的鼻头和总是微抿着的双唇，看他装作风淡云轻的样子心底却渴望着什么的掩饰，看他胡乱言语却透彻如明镜般的内心，看他漫不经心又坚韧的灵魂，看他温暖的笑，看他永不轻易掉落的泪，看他在自己说爱他时泛红的耳根。要说平日，他是个比谁都清醒的明白人，但在爱里，他却是个那么折磨人的小笨蛋。

大野智想把所有美好的点点滴滴都织成浪漫的情诗，他们不过十八岁，属于他们的情诗篇章不长却足够迷人。他们的未来像是一叶浮萍般摇摆不定，但他从不会迷失方向。爱是他的启明星，他又那么容易满足，觉得只用这个平静又不平静的夜晚来换他一辈子的幸运也已经足够了。

End.


End file.
